


Sewing

by no_protocol



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Gen, Hobbies, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_protocol/pseuds/no_protocol
Summary: SecUnit Three is told it needs a hobby.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: 3/3 for Three





	Sewing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

I’m standing next to a wall just inside one of ART’s recreation rooms, monitoring a situation. My assessment: Iris and Amena are playing a card-based game with very low stakes. The odds of Amena winning hover just around 11.3%.

I decide that perhaps I can assist. Ratthi told me earlier that a hobby might help me adjust, and this is a hobby according to the ship’s encyclopedia.

So, I walk over to where the two humans are seated across from each other and sit down on the floor next to Amena. 

“You owe me ten credits,” the young woman tells her companion. “Are you interested in learning poker, Three?”

“Ratthi recommended hobbies.”

“Yeah. Hobbies are great for passing the time. All right, so…” Amena explains the rules while Iris procures more finger foods. They appear to be using vegetable crisps as a form of currency. I was not expecting this.

Pattern matching and data analysis are inherent in SecUnits, and the humans are using a single standard deck of playing cards. It takes a matter of minutes to calculate permutations and start taking guesses at the contents of the humans’ hands.

When I say as much to Amena and Iris, the older human pouts. “You’re not supposed to use math. That takes all the fun out of it.”

“Also, ewww, math.” Amena pretends to gag. “Maybe you need a different, more relaxing hobby? Um, want to see a magic trick?”

She shuffles the cards and pretends to pull one out from behind my ear. I can see her hand through both my eyes and the drone cameras. 

“Tada!” Amena says.

“You had a card in your sleeve,” I say.

Iris slaps herself on the forehead. “I don’t think that’s going to work when it has eyes everywhere.”

Amena is not deterred. “I know! Second Mom brought an embroidery kit. Wanna see? It’s not cards, and it’s not quick, but it’s super relaxing when I don’t fall asleep. And I bet you have steady hands. Like SecUnit.”

There’s a momentary pause. I nod, so the human gets up and leaves the room. While she’s gone, Iris says, “Why don’t you watch media like Peri and SecUnit?”

“Watching media does not appear to be what Dr. Ratthi meant when he said hobbies.”

“I think he meant for you to do whatever you find interesting. That’s what hobbies are for.” Iris produces a display surface from her purse and shows me a couple of still images. “My hobby is photography. See, I took these pictures.”

They’re black and white and beautifully arranged. I don’t recognize most of the source material. One is of a large, furry fauna chasing what appears to be one of its own appendages. Another features Iris’s fathers, in a large room full of empty chairs. 

“What do you do with them?” I ask.

“I don’t  _ do _ anything with them. Show them to Seth occasionally, I guess? They’re not for anyone else.”

Amena comes back just as Iris is putting her surface away. “Here you go,” she says and hands me a bag.

“I can show you how to work with a needle if you want, but you can probably just ask  _ Perihelion _ . I bet it has a book on it.”

I take the bag and decide to make a tactical retreat. “Thank you, Amena and Iris.”

“You’re welcome, Three. I hope you find something you like to do.” Iris grabs the card deck and stars shuffling. “Your turn to grab snacks,” she tells Amena as I leave the room. 

***

A few hours later, I am sitting on my bunk in a room that has been designated for my use for the duration of this trip. I open the bag and look at the contents. The sheer number of needles concerns me. Why does Dr. Mensah provide so many sharp objects to her child? Is this an assassination attempt?

I decide it must not be because  _ Perihelion _ would not allow bloodshed on its decks. Unless Murderbot/SecUnit/<hardware address> is the cause. 

I can feel  _ Perihelion _ in the feed; its presence is unmistakable and its attention appears to be briefly on me. 

_ Sewing is not complicated _ , it tells me and downloads instructions for me. I look at the available thread. These are colorful and non-standard. Any SecSystem with good heuristics would be suspicious if I used these.

_ Pick any colors you want, _ the ship says.

I pick four colors out of the mix almost at random: purple, white, gray, and black.

With Peri hovering in the feed, I thread the purple one through one of the needles and create my first stitch. I learn the words as I go.

***

Seven hours later, I am almost done decorating the small, round piece of fabric attached to my hoop. There is someone at the door. I can see Amena through the video feed of a drone stationed outside, but even without it, she is not quiet. 

“Can I come in?” she asked.

“Yes.” The door slides open. The idea that the human has to ask, and that I can decline is infinitely novel. 

A moment later, she’s standing next to me, staring down at the thing I’ve been working on. “Woah. You’re good. You should show this to Second Mom.”

I am reminded of what Iris said. 

“Can I see another magic trick?” I ask. 

I think I like this new skill, but I think I also like magic tricks. While Amena nods and searches her pockets for a coin, I disconnect from my drones’ visual feeds. 

I won’t look this time. 


End file.
